I Will Not Ever Never Forget You Nibbles
I Will Never Never forget the days when you was here Fluffy is the Season 2 episode. The story Charlie and Lola are getting a new pet, and it's not a Gremlin, or a Dircawl, or a Griffin, but they are getting a mouse. After 2 minutes, Charlie brings home the mouse. Lola wonders if the mouse would be named Lumpy Pottybiscutes , but Charlie sees the mouse nibbling on a pig, and names the mouse Fluffy Toiletnose. Fluffy is very extraordinary to Charlie and Lola. At night, instead of sleeping, Fluffy runs around in his wheel. Then he eats, runs, and takes a sip of water. Lola loves Fluffy very much. Charlie and Lola teach Fluffy a lot of tricks. They decide to bring Fluffy in for Pet Day at school. The next day at school, it's Pet Day, and all the kids bring their pets to share with the class. A boy brings in a Indoraptor. A girl brings in a Mooncalf. Marv brings in Sizzles. And Charlie and Lola bring in Fluffy. Marv has a tough time getting Sizzles to sit. Charlie and Lola show a trick Fluffy can do. After school, Lola imagines Fluffy becoming a Dancer. And then, every day, Lola watches Fluffy and his clever tricks. Through, spring, summer, fall, and winter, she looks after Fluffy. But then, one spring day, Charlie is feeling Like he has a Cold. Lola comes along, wondering When Fluffy is going to wake up. Charlie tells Lola that Fluffy has died since mice only live for a year. Charlie and Lola learn to cope with the Boredness of losing a pet. First, they make a tomb for Fluffy. Charlie says that in Saxon times, people buried mice in the ground when King Henry the horrible Started to build a little wooden village when the evil Miss battle axe destroyed the Roman city . So, Charlie and Lola get to work with Nibbles' box coffin. They decorate the top part of the box and put in things that Nibbles liked in the box, including Charlie's red sock, that Fluffy ate. Then they put Fluffy into his tomb, bury him in the yard, and play a rock music song on a couple of pianos. Then Lola whispers to Fluffy,s grave "I will Never Never forget the days when you was here, Fluffy". Lola is annoyed when she and Charlie read the “Just Annyoing!” Book after getting back to the house. Not even pink strawberry milk would Shoo away her boredness. So Charlie tells Lola about all the fun and silly adventures she had with Fluffy. Lola feels a little better And then she laughs when Charlie tells about the time mark had a dream about a boy called Loopy pizzapants.They both go to Marv's house to play with Marv's pet mouse, Snotty. And then Lola forgot about missing Fluffy. Trivia *This episode was only shown on DVD and was dancing with"This was Atcully their Plan" on Cable TV due to perceived Giant Robo Boogers, Robotic praying mantis, and Living candy bears. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes in Series 2 Category:Episodes with Lola Category:Episodes with Charlie Category:Episodes with Lotta Category:Episodes with Marv Category:Episodes with Nibbles